thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Interrogation
Interrogation is the twentieth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot With the unknown diesel’s arrival on Sodor, Emily couldn’t help but tell the engines about it the next morning. “What did he look like?” Asked Thomas. “He was large.” Explained Emily. “And was painted in a strange bronze livery.” Edward, who was sleeping, suddenly woke up. Bronze livery? He thought. Oh no, he brought the brake van, didn’t he? He did. That morning at Knapford Yard, the bronze diesel was talking with a familiar beige brake van. “Oh, I met a really nice engine and brake van last time!” The brake van exclaimed. The diesel gave him a stern look, however. “Remember, Melvin. We’re on a search to find Alyssa, we can’t get distracted by friends. Mr. S. is counting on us.” Melvin sighed. “Yes, Randall.” “Stop being so formal!” The diesel chuckled. “It’s Randy, you know that.” Albeit sad, Melvin grinned. “Yeah, Alyssa shouldn’t be too hard to-“ But, he was interrupted by a whistle that he knew. Oliver, pulling a mixed goods train of passengers and ballast to Knapford was just arriving. “Melvin, is that you!?” He called. Toad, who couldn’t actually see Melvin, was overjoyed. “Melvin! It’s me, Toad, remember?!” As the train approached, however, Randy glared at Oliver and quickly switched lines, going behind Melvin, and then pushing him away. “Melvin?” Toad asked as the two left. “Randy, it’s fine! Oliver and Toad are my friends, I swear!” Melvin pleaded as Randy pushed him away. Suddenly, Melvin’s brakes acted up again, and Randy was forced to stop. “You know what? Fine. I’ll find Alyssa by myself, but don’t get me involved!” He said as he uncoupled from his misfortunate friend and left. Melvin was stranded. “Randy, wait! Please!” But, Randy left. However, he felt something bump him. “Huh?” With the end of Oliver’s train coupled up to Melvin, the Great Western engine pulled into Knapford. “Is that your friend?” Toad asked. Being a bit unsure, Melvin didn’t know what to say. “Randy’s much nicer when you guys get to know him.” “He seems like a bully.” Remarked Dulcie. “And crass too!” Agreed Isabel. However, Melvin disagreed. “I swear, Randy’s my friend!” He didn’t want Oliver, Toad, Isabel, and Dulcie think he was rude. “He wasn’t being mean, just a bit direct, that’s how Randy works.” Oliver and the coaches didn’t believe him, but Toad did. “How have you been, Melvin? You left so suddenly last time we met, I wasn’t even sure if we’d see each other again.” Giving a smile, Melvin laughed. “Oh, you know, me and Randy have been in goods trains, nothing unusual.” He didn’t want to tell that him and Randy were looking for Alyssa, as he didn’t think any of the Sudrians knew about her. However, Oliver still had his suspicions. “Where?” He interrogated. “We’re based at that goods yard near Huntingworth Ironworks.” Not knowing if Melvin was right or wrong, Oliver just sighed. “Alright.” As the day went on, Toad and Melvin talked all day, as Oliver had to be work in Knapford Yards to assist with shunting a special goods train, and Duck took Isabel and Dulcie back to The Little Western. “You know, Toad, we haven’t known each other long, but I think we’re good friends.” Melvin said with a smile. Toad agreed. “I know, right? I mean, it’s great to see that we can keep friends from long distances.” The two brake vans smiled at each other. Despite their major differences, they were good friends. “I mean... I think I can tell you a secret, right?” Melvin asked. What does he mean by secret? Toad thought, and before he could even reply, Melvin spoke again. “Me and Randy work for a man named Tiberius Shortstack, or as we call him, Mr. S. The two of us are looking for one of his engines, she’s a bit, well, excitable.” He said. Toad was speechless, he didn’t know what to say. “Oh, I’m sorry, Toad. I’ve just never told anybody that before, and I really just needed to reveal that.” He sighed. Knowing that Melvin was good-natured and probably a bit isolated, Toad understood. “That’s alright, Melvin. I just hope nobody else heard this.” He said, but two did. Edward was trying to be absolutely quiet, listening to Toad and Melvin talk. Alyssa was also listening from the abandoned goods shed that nobody used, but she could probably be seen through the damaged door. Slowly, the former began to sneak away. But, Toad and Melvin could easily hear the clanking metal and steam hissing as Edward tried to leave Knapford. “Hello, Mr. Edward!” Called Toad. Hissing steam, Edward tried to pretend like he couldn’t hear Toad. “Wait, is that the Edward that Mr. S. is always talking about? Hello, I’m his private brake van!” Called Melvin. Toad immediately got suspicious. I knew he knew about Melvin... He thought with obvious spite in his mental voice. “Mr. Edward, stop!” He demanded. However, the blue engine just sped up, not wanting Toad and Melvin to find out about Alyssa. “He’s hiding something...” He muttered. Suddenly, however, a loud yet shrill whistle sounded as a deep blue engine left an abandoned goods shed, almost running into Oliver, who was just getting ready to arrange his return passenger train. “Sorry!” Called the former as she rushed past. Oliver was almost too confused to speak. “Who was that, Stafford?” He asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen that engine before.” Stafford didn’t know anything, neither did the other three shunters. But, Melvin knew. “Oh! That’s the engine me and Randy were looking for!” He said. Toad just wished that he could chase Edward and Alyssa, he knew where they were going, England. “I knew Mr. Edward was keeping a secret.” He sighed. “What?” Melvin asked. “I have been annoying Edward for months to find out about you.” Henry, who had been sitting in a nearby siding, spoke up. “Edward’s been acting suspicious since we attacked The ‘Spirit Trains’. He seems to be having trouble sleeping, so I’m not shocked. Edward was probably talking with that engine, but goodness knows what’s going on.” He sighed. “Sometimes, I wonder what Edward is thinking, he must be having some deep thoughts.” Not knowing what to say, Toad and Melvin just looked at each other in concern, but they couldn’t do anything. Rushing to Vicarstown, Alyssa was doing fine, but old Edward was beginning to struggle. “I... am getting too old... for this...” He panted. Alyssa just laughed. “This was your idea to lead this charge, but I expected us to do this at nighttime.” She chuckled. Edward just glared. “Oh... shut up.” “Nice old Edward, Mr. S. told me!” She giggled. Knowing it was not the time to argue, Edward just ignored Alyssa and continued onto the station. You’ve dealt with worse, Edward. He thought, and it was true. “Vicarstown is the border between Sodor and the Mainland. We’ll have to avoid oncoming engines, but then we’re fine!” He called. As the two rushed through Vicarstown, but then they heard a whistle. “Look out for Murdoch!” Edward shouted. Murdoch was heading towards Alyssa with a train of coal, a collision was imminent. “Out of the way!” Barked the large tender engine as he neared Alyssa. Luckily, a quick thinking signalman switched the track of which Murdoch was on. “What are you two doing?!” Edward and Alyssa rushed over the Vicarstown Bridge, their destination? Huntingworth Ironworks. Later that night, the engines were called to Vicarstown Sheds to discuss the matter. “Something’s obviously going on.” Belle remarked. “Aye.” Agreed Neil. “As far as ah’ve known Edward, he wouldnae hurt a wee thing.” “I have a feeling it has to do with him and The ‘Spirit Trains’.” Suggested Gordon. Suddenly, however, Sir Topham Hatt had an announcement. “Excuse me, everyone! Can I please have your attention?” He called, and the engines suddenly quieted. “A diesel from the Mainland, along with his brake van have told me that they know the unknown blue engine.” “Is he talking about the bronze diesel?” James whispered. “I guess.” Emily replied. Slowly, Randy rolled up, his loud engine made sure his arrival wouldn’t be discrete. Melvin was behind, some of the engines still eyed the former suspiciously, Melvin just gave an innocent smile. “That blue engine is named Alyssa, me and my brake van, Melvin, have been looking for her. She’s a bit excitable, so she heard of Edward from our owner, and went to go fight The ‘Spirit Trains’. The group’s headmistress is a smart woman, so I’m worried for their well-being.” “Headmistress?” Questioned Daisy. Randy just sighed. “I’ll explain later. Sir, I believe that me and Melvin can help on Sodor until Alyssa and Edward return.” He said. “Well... thank you.” Sir Topham Hatt replied, a bit unsure of Randy. The two blue engines rushed to Huntingworth Ironworks. While Alyssa was excited, Edward seemed distraught. Randall better know what he’s doing, we’ll need his help. He thought. Albert, prepare your best, because I’m ready... Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Oliver *Emily *Murdoch *Belle *Neil *Alyssa *Daisy *Randy *Isabel and Dulcie *Toad *Melvin *Sir Topham Hatt *Stafford (Does not speak) *Toby (Cameo) *Douglas (Cameo) *Harvey (Cameo) *Molly (Cameo) *Rosie (Cameo) *Stanley (Cameo) *Hank (Cameo) *Flora (Cameo) *Charlie (Cameo) *Ferdinand (Cameo) *Caitlin (Cameo) *Diesel (Cameo) *Bear (Cameo) *Norman (Cameo) *Sidney (Cameo) *Philip (Cameo) *Skye (Cameo) *Henrietta (Cameo) *Duck (Mentioned) *Albert (Mentioned) Trivia *Early drafts of this episode were over double the length of the finald product, it was mostly filler, such as a long monologue from Henry and flashbacks of Toad interrogating Edward. *Randy was originally meant to be much more gruff and rude, he actually lashed out at Melvin in early drafts, along with him threatening Oliver. *The headmistress of The ‘Spirit Trains’ is not Albert or Sebastian. *Henry’s role was originally played by BoCo. *Percy originally made an appearance, but he is still undergoing repairs after his accident mentioned in Alyssa. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2